


The Aries and The Heir

by Sigma_Castell



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Butt Plugs, F/M, Tentabulges, humanboys and alien girls doing the frick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-31 15:32:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1033340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sigma_Castell/pseuds/Sigma_Castell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A table, some alien bondage goo, a lowblood dominatrix and swirly grabby tentacle dicks. John Egbert, you dirty boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Aries and The Heir

**> Be the tied-up humanboy**

Your name is John Egbert, and you are currently bent over the low table you’re sure your matesprite bought specifically for this purpose. Your arms are tied securely behind your back, bonded at the wrist with some sort of fast-setting organic gloop. Your ankles are spread as far apart as they can be without hurting, stuck to the floor with the same warm, sticky ooze. The night air is cold across your naked skin. You’re exposed, vulnerable and completely helpless.

And goddamn, you’re more turned-on than you’ve ever been before.

Your cock throbs where it juts from between your legs, hard and wet at the tip. You shift against your bonds, and moan through the gag as the gently pulsating length that is buried inside you brushes against that spot, ever-so-lightly, but enough to make you writhe. The fronds around its bulbous end ripple, and stroke the delicate, sensitive skin of your entrance that stretches and tenses around the slowly undulating tentacle that is currently keeping you in a torturous state of denial.

You feel the sweat on your brow; breathe shallowly as you feel your climax approach. The living butt-plug seems to sense it, and begins to wriggle and pulse. Sparks of pleasure shoot up your spine and you see stars as it butts hard against your prostate. A soft whine fills the silent room as you’re almost there, almost there, your slick length bobbing as you attempt to buck your hips, anything to increase that delicious pressure.

 

And then it stops.

 

You groan in disappointment and frustration, your arousal almost unbearable, but your completion fading as the prehensile sex toy that fills your rectum ceases its spasms and returns to the feather-light touches that keep you on the edge, but never any further. You strain against the rock-hard gel, and you think you feel it loosen slightly around your wrists.

Then the door swings open, and you stop moving, and look up.

Silhouetted against the doorway, the sight of the rustblooded troll makes you ten times as harder, if that were even possible. A corset wraps around her stomach, leaving her pert handful of breasts exposed. Her dark grey, almost black nipples jut proudly in the cool night air.  Dark red stockings cling to her legs, wrapping around every curve like a second skin. Your eyes travel to her face, and she smirks at you through smokey, thick lashes, maroon eyes glittering. A raised eyebrow, and you drop your gaze.

You hear the dominatrix lowblood exhale, and the scent of alien spices and tobacco fills your senses.  Her hips swing as she walks towards your bound and open body, stiletto heels clacking against the floor. As she moves out of the light you see, for the first time, what emerges from her crotch. Her unsheathed eight inch bulge writhes and twists, dripping thick, truculent maroon fluid as it searches for a warm nook to bury itself in. The slick red tentacle tapers from three inches thick to a centimeter, where it swells into a bulbous seedpod that undulates and wriggles as it bobs and sways from Damara's movement. You imagine what it would feel like inside you, the swirling motion and spasming as your matesprite prepares to fill you up, and you feel your cock pulse.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> My first foray into smut, this took me way longer than expected. I feel so dirty.  
> Apologies for shitty title, The Full Sex will be in the next chapter


End file.
